The Miko and the Demon
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kagome arrives home just in time to find the bodies of her family murdered by a demon. Four boys arrive on the scene and take her to their boss and she meets someone she hasn't seen in a while. Slight YYHIY crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Top of Form

The Demon and The Miko (Priestess)

Inuyasha stood looking were I had been not even five minutes ago wondering what I meant by I was never coming back. What did I mean that I was never coming back to feudal Japan? You may ask. What I mean is simple. I am not going to be his shard detector. I am tired of being told I was weak and being compared to a walking corpse. So what if he loved her. He has no right to compare me to her. I am alive she is not. I am the one helping him, not her. Why can't he accept that? Well it's to late to look back now.

I haven't even seen my mother in two months because of looking for Shikon No Tama Shards. I have been collecting the Shikon No Tama for three years with Inuyasha and the rest of our group. " Mother I'm home!" I called. Oh my name is Kagome. I live in modern day Japan. I am eighteen years old.

I walked up to the door and walked right on in. The sight that greeted me made my heart stop. I couldn't breath it was too horrible what I saw. My family lay there dead. Holes were their hearts should be. Narauku, it must have been him. He is the only demon I know that would want to hurt me, but how would he know that I lived in the future. Just as I thought this four boys arrived at the scene. Two demons and two humans with enormous power signals, this is not my day. "What are you doing here?" The fire apparition demanded.

"I live here, this is my family that was slaughtered by demons. Maybe not you but I think I know who." They stood there gaping at me.

"How do you know about demons?" the black haired human asked.

"How do I know about demons? Why are you working with demons? I finally realized that mistake and have remedied that. I suggest you do the same."

"What do you mean, you realized your mistake and have remedied it? Do you mean to say you traveled with demons and no longer do?"

"Yes that is what I mean. Of the demons I have met they have all betrayed me except for one. But he really doesn't count. He's young and he had yet to grow up when I saw him last," I said all of this with a hard tone until the last; in the end my voice took on a slightly pained tone and my gaze far off. Looking back on the good times Inuyasha, Shippu, Songo, and Miroku and I had had. Oh I can't forget Kiearra.

It was then that I realized that the tall ugly orange haired dude was waving a hand in front of my face saying. "Hey are you okay. You're spacing on us. You know if a demon had attacked you would be dead."

"No if you had spaced it would be you who were dead. Not me, I have my senses to tell me when a demon is coming. Oh I guess now is the perfect time to tell you that I am a miko. Two of you are demons," I said pointing to Kurama and Hiei, "and you two are humans."

"How would you know? You are a human and all miko's died hundreds of years ago." Hiei snapped.

"Like I said I am a miko. And yes all of the miko's died hundreds of years ago. The last miko was the guardian of the Shikon No Tama I am her reincarnation. Unfortunately I had my soul ripped out and given to her then I was luckily able to take back most of my soul."

Hiei looked shocked then asked, "How did you survive it? I heard it is very painful."

"It is I must admit that. But I had something to remind me of my duty to the Shikon no Tama."

"How exactly did it get taken from you? Why was it taken from you?"

"Well it was taken from me to resurrect my incarnation Kikuyu. And Inuyasha said her name instead of mine and that is what triggered the spell. And a witch was trying to resurrect her, well it did work if not the way she wanted it to," my voice sounded wistful to all who were there to hear it.

'I wonder what she is thinking about. Is she thinking about Inuyasha, or who ever he is?' "What are you thinking about," Hiei asked suddenly.

"Well I was just thinking of all the good time my group and I had when I was in feudal Japan. I will miss them so much but I just couldn't stay any more. My heart would not have been able to hold up under the betrayal. Yeah sure I left but Inuyasha was the one who considered me a shard detector and always said I was worthless and that I was useless and couldn't protect myself. So I asked myself why stay and let Inuyasha ruin my life any more than he has. I mean ever since I started going to feudal Japan my grandfather always gave the school the strangest diseases that it is always known to kill people in the end, in feudal Japan a wolf demon fell in love with me or so he claims. Sheeeeeeeeshh. That is all I am thinking, why do you ask?"

"You have a lot on your mind don't you?" Hiei asked, evading the question.

"Well I have to get going or I wont be able to make it to Genki's before dark. She'll let me stay. Until I get a job and can afford to keep the family shrine. Meanwhile I can help out at her shrine, and train my powers and fight the demons that are here in this time. Why was my family made a target though? Why, I just don't understand it. Is it old enemies of mine from "The Warring States Era?" I hope she will have me as a student," all this was said as I walked off into the twilight.

"Wait!" Yuske (the black haired human) called. I looked over my shoulder at him and stopped wondering what he wanted. "Um, look miss, Genki is dead."

At this I would have wept if they had not been here and I was alone. Oh well to late for that. The tears I had been holding back ran down my face as the reality of it all hit me. I should have been here I should have been here to save my family. I am going to kill Inuyasha for delaying me. "If you'll excuse me I have something I have to do."

"Like what?" Kuabarawa (ugly orange haired human) asked.

"I am going to help Sesshoumaru-sama kill Inuyasha and if he doesn't except my help I will murder Inuyasha myself!"

Oh let me describe Hiei and Kurama. Hiei is a fire apparition. Meaning he is a fire demon. He also has a jagon eye that lets him read minds and paralyze people with it he can also take over people's minds. Kurama is a hot silver fox demon he has power over plants but he shares a body with a human like a reincarnation for instance. Kurama reminds me of Inuyasha even if he doesn't act like him he looks like Inuyasha.

"What does Inuyasha have to do with this?" Kurama asked interrupting my thoughts of him and Hiei.

"Hm what did you say repeat that again will you?"

"I said 'what does Inuyasha have to do with this?"

"He delayed my coming home I probably would have been able to save them if not for him. Why does he always have to be so argumentive? I swear that guy has an argument for everything."

"Well that explains why no one detected you before we came here you were else were. I'm guessing you were in feudal Japan. Am I right." Hiei asked this. After I nodded I left. And jumped through the well to see dear old Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha! Where are you I would like to speak with you!" My voice could be heard throughout the whole forest. As soon as I stopped talking Inuyasha appeared. He took one look at my face and fled. I just laughed and walked away. Hm, how am I going to find Sesshoumaru? As if he heard my thoughts he appeared in front of me. "Sesshoumaru I would like to make a deal with you. I wish to help you kill Inuyasha."

"And why should I let a human help me kill my brother. Are you not the miko that traveled with him? What did he do to make you want to kill him?"

"Well he delayed my going home. When I did get home my family had been killed mere minutes before I arrived and he and I had been having an argument that he had started. If I had gotten there sooner I would have been able to save them."

He looked at me for a long time before he said anything. "I would not advise it Kagome, considering your other friends will probably be with him and they might try to kill you if you kill Inuyasha and they don't know why."

"You know Sesshoumaru you are right. Thank you for the advice. I will go back home than."

"Were do you live?"

"You know what I didn't know you were this curious. I live five hundred years in the future from now. Good-Bye Sesshoumaru-sama." With that I left heading for the well ignoring the tingling feeling I got when a jewel shard was nearby. I vaulted over the edge of the well that took me forth in time and than climbed out to see the four guys from earlier still there.

"Why are you still here?" I demanded, exasperated.

They looked up from examining the bodies. "Its our job to find out who the demon is that caused this and stop him/her."

"I think I already know who they are." I replied. "Can you take me to your boss? I need some information to confirm it."

"All right we will take you."

(Latter At The Spirit World)

"Er Koenma we brought someone here who wants to meet you and she is not a demon." Koenma merely raised an eyebrow.

"All right were is she then?"

"I am right here." I said stepping forward. "May I ask for the file of the half-demon Naraku?"

"Why may I ask?"

"It was my family who the spirit detectives who were supposed to find out who killed them. Well I think if Naraku is alive than it was he who killed them."

"What is your name and how do you know of the half-demon Naraku?" Kurama asked.

"Well over five hundred years ago I met him while I was searching for the shards of the Shikon No Tama (A.K.A. the Jewel Of Four Souls). I accidentally shattered it in my earlier adventures after I fell down the well. I won't bore you with the details of our fights and well lets just say one hanyu will not be pleased when he finds out that He didn't kill Naraku."

"Why does he want to kill Naraku?"

"That is his business to tell you not mine. Any way my name is Kagome. I am the guardian of the Shikon No Tama." I said this while giving a short bow. Enough to show respect but not enough to show that I cared that he was the ruler of the spirit world or what ever it was called.

"You bow but you give no respect. Why bother if you don't show respect to your better human?" Hiei asked.

"My better Hiei! Are you sure he's my better and I am not his better? Considering I am a miko and he is a demon. I could purify him if it pleased me."

They all paled when I said this. But Koenma being as contrary as always said, "Prove to me that you are a miko and the guardian of the Shikon No Tama!"

I pulled the Jewel of Four Souls from around my neck and showed him the half finished Jewel. And Than I levered a bow and arrow at a demon that had done wrong who was in the dungeon of the spirit world. I looked at Koenma with contempt. And sighted along the arrow. The demon looked up and saw me and said, "So miko you live still do you? I knew you were not from around the time when demons roamed freely about the lands. Now Kagome if you don't realize who I am, I am hurt though I certainly would not mind dying by your hand."

I faltered and took a better look at the demon in front of me and said in a quavering voice, "Shippu? Is that you?"

"Hai it is me."

I turned on Koenma. "WHAT DID SHIPPU DO?"

"He was harassing humans."

"You expect me to believe that, why?"

Hiei took the chance to ask a question, "How do you know this demon? I merely know his name. It is not well known to anyone yet you say it as though you have always called him that."

"Well Hiei I do know him from when he was younger and I know for a fact that he would not harm a human considering he was probably looking for me." Koenma looked horrified and fainted promptly.

Yuske looked at Koenma and laughed unable to stop laughing. "What?" I asked looking confused.

"Well Kagome. Shippu did say he was looking for his adopted mother when we came to get him and bring him here."

Kagome glared at the small prince of the spirit world and promptly demanded he release Shippu. "He was looking for me. I am his mother."

Shippu smiled at her great fully. "Oka-san?" Shippu said uncertainly.

"Yes, Shippu. It's really me." Kagome reassured him; while looking up from glaring at the small prince.

"How long has it been since the final battle for you?" Kagome turned to face him completely a look of concentration crossing her features.

"No more than three hours I would say. So, Shippu how have the years be entreating you? Do you have a mate? If so I would like to meet her. When did you meet her? How did you meet her? Do you have any kits? I would like to meet them as well if you have any."

Shippu sighed and answered, "Yes I have a mate her name is Rina. We have two kits. Of course you will meet them; after all you are my mother." Shippu looked thoughtful. "As for how I met Rina it was at a ball the other lords forced Sesshoumaru to throw."

Kagome giggled at that than said, "Poor Sesshou. I told him I would act as the hostess he was force to throw next." Shippu burst out laughing

My eyes narrowed to slits and I turned and looked at Koenma and picked him up by his shirt collar and said, "If you think just because every demon here in the spirit world wants to kill someone. Did you ever stop to think there are some that got along well with humans and wanted to say hi to the family of humans that were like family to them or maybe more than that. Next time I suggest that you look up the demon's file before you send out the spirit detective if you don't know a thing about the demon and you find out only after you capture the demon that he/she is good, it is of waste of your time and theirs."

Koenma just cowered away from me in fear of what I was going to do. "You are the sorriest ruler of any thing I have ever seen. And believe me that is saying a lot." Turning to the spirit detectives I asked, "Is he always like this?"

Hiei snickered and replied, "Yes he is always like this and not very many people like him because of the way he acts. Especially not the ogre who serves him most." At my puzzled look he explained why. "Koenma is always taking the ogres lunch that his mother sends with him."

I turned to Koenma and said, "If I ever see you again and I mean EVER AGAIN I will kill you." Koenma swallowed and nodded. "Good I am glad we have an understanding. I am leaving now." I turned to the ogre and asked him to get the file of Naraku. He nodded as he went to get the file and to spread the news of Koenma getting threatened by a miko. I waited a good thirty minutes until the ogre came back. "Thank you very much ogre."

"Your welcome milady." I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't call me milady. I am not truly a lady besides the fact that I am a member of the demon lord Sesshoumaru's court. But outside of his court I am merely Kagome."

They stared at me their mouth gaping wide in amazement. "What?" I asked quizzically.

"You are a part of the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru's court! How? No body gets in it any more the last five hundred years it has been the same families. Wait you are the Lady Kagome. You haven't been seen in five hundred years."

"Of course they wouldn't see me for five hundred years. I was born in this time." I said with a smile. "To me it has only been three days since I was in court."

"Really that is very interesting." We all turned to the mysterious voice that had sounded out of no were. Though I was not startled. I was used to surprises.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Looking for you. What else. Any way, I am here because Naraku is back and twice as powerful as before."

"Well what would you have me do? I am merely a miko and guardian of the Shikon No Tama.."

"The only thing you can do. Kill him. You are a miko you said so yourself and you can purify him and thus kill him. You have done it before now haven't you and how hard was that?"

I glared at him and said in his mind, 'Yes I have done so before but was he killed no. He became a walking talking head. And was still alive, and now he is more powerful than before.' I couldn't believe it. He wanted me to try to kill someone who I have tried to kill before and it didn't work.

'That was because back than you were untrained. I am going to train you, and don't you dare say no cause I will drag you to my dojo and force you to train with Satorian.'

I looked horrified and they wondered why. "What could be so horrifying that just thinking of it would make you horrified?"

"I looked horrified because Sesshoumaru said that if I don't come and train willingly with him he would force me to train with Satorinan.

"If you do Sesshoumaru I will rub your ears with as many people to hear you purr as I can find around you.

"You wouldn't do that in public would you?"

"No I wouldn't."

"Good." He said in a smug voice, it irritated me to no end so I snuck up behind Sesshoumaru and reached up and rubbed his ears for retribution. "You said you wouldn't do that in public."

"The way you said 'Good' got on my nerves and so as pay back I decided to rub your ears." I replied. I looked at everyone else and saw that they were staring.

"What?" Uh oh. Was it because I rubbed Sesshoumaru's ears and he purred and he didn't kill me?

Hiei was the first to say anything, "You rubbed his ears and he didn't kill you. I am truly amazed."

"Just what I thought. Any way why would he kill me if he needs me to kill Naraku? To put it simply he needs me." I replied.

"Rightttttttttttttttttttt. You expect me to believe that why?" Koenma asked irritably.

"All right don't believe me but you can ask Sesshoumaru." I said jerking a thumb at the said person.

"She is needed and not just by me. You also. For you see he plans to allow demons to roam free once again once he has taken over the spirit world. And he will stop at nothing to get what he wants and Kagome is our only chance." I sent him a look that said thank you! Turning to me he said, "Come Kagome. We need to get going and start training as soon as possible." Nodding I followed him out the door and through the portal.

Sesshoumaru's Home in Makai 3 Months Latter

"You learn quickly and now you are ready to face Naraku."

(Flashback)

In the dojo tow people stood on opposite sides. It was obvious they were enemies, but only on the battle field though not many people know that. In fact no one was to know that.

One of the people moved. The man or rather demon. Once the demon began to move so too did his opponent. This was Kagome the miko and guardian of the Shikon No Tama. The demon known as Sesshoumaru to most charged at Kagome with his sword unsheathed (Don't take that the wrong way.)and held high. Kagome to had unsheathed her sword and stood still waiting. Her stance was slightly not sure, but her gaze steady as the approaching figure came closer. She brought the sword up and the two exchanged blows for a few minutes than Sesshoumaru added hand to hand combat to the fight. Three hours latter Sesshoumaru called for the end of their training for the day. Kagome smiled great fully at Sesshoumaru. Finally one of them spoke, but it was not Kagome, but Sesshoumaru. "You are doing well for someone who began training but three days ago." Kagome blushed and managed a quiet, "Thank you."

(End Flashback)

In the past three months Sesshoumaru had grown closer and had come to love each other even if we didn't tell one another. We needed to get around to that. I mean come on. If I die in the fight against Naraku I would never be able to tell him I love him.

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

I need to ask her to be my mate soon. I just can't she is human I am demon. What can I do about it. As she gets older she will die just like Rin did. I could not bear to live without her. So I might as well as forget her. Though that will most likely to prove impossible. Damn we are sparing I need to pay more attention to my opponent. Especially if they are almost as good as you are.

Swords clashing, sparks flying in every direction as we brought our swords together. Just then Jaken decided to join us to tell us dinner was done. "Oh Goody!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's dinner time."

I merely shook my head and followed her while bounced up and down thinking of how to get her down from the ceiling fan. I jumped up and grabbed her and jumped down again wondering how she got up there without being a demon.

"Kagome how did you get up there?"

"Well," she said, "I'm not to sure. I just felt like I was floating and the next thing I knew I was up on the ceiling fan."

"Kagome I really need to talk to you about something. I will see you in my study after dinner alright." She nodded her head in understanding probably thinking what do I want to talk to her about.

After lunch

"Sesshoumaru you wanted to talk to me. What is it that you need."

"Well I wanted to say that I.. I… I Love you." I wasn't sure what she was going to say so I didn't stay to hear what she was going to say especially if she rejected me. I just wouldn't be able to stand it. "Sesshoumaru wait!" I heard the desperateness in her voice wondering what she was going to say. I mean she is a human and a miko at that and I am a demon.

(Kagome's POV)

"Sesshoumaru wait!" I had called. What was I going to say to him if he was just going to walk away from me? He had stopped so I walked closer until I was behind him but close enough to touch him. "I love you too Sesshy."

He looked at me with something akin to gratitude. I leaned against him with my check laid against his chest thinking how comfortable his chest was when Jaken who had run to get us to tell us we were being attacked ruined the moment Sesshoumaru and I turned and ran down to the dojo to get our weapons. I wonder what the out come of this battle will be, I thought absently.

(Authors POV)

The battle went on for hour's demons kept on coming in a never stopping flow. Kagome had finally had enough and put a barrier around the demons that were her friends and unleashed her miko powers killing all of the demons not inside of the barriers.

(Kagome's POV)

I fell to the ground exhausted. I got rid of the demons now they need to kill Naraku I can't I thought as I struggled to climb to my feet. I finally managed to get to my feet only to find a very much purified Naraku only three feet from my left. Good he is dead, Sesshoumaru and I can become mates, everyone else can get on with their lives. I looked around myself and looked at everyone who I have kept from being purified. I smiled and walked over to Sesshoumaru and leaned against him for support.

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

I watched as she fell to the ground and struggled to get up and gave a sigh of release when she finally did she gave a look around and saw what had become of Naraku and then she turned to us and gave us a smile and walked over. She leaned against me for support I really didn't mind I was going to make her my mate when I have the chance to ask her and if she says yes. It will most likely be a yes because she herself told me she loves me. It will most likely be a yes because she herself told me she loves me. Aw how that thought warms me.

"Is she okay?" Satorian asked me. I gave a shrug and looked down at her and realized she slept.

"I think she will be fine. She survives things most humans wouldn't." I smiled slightly surprising all of my men at arms. They'll be even more surprised when I announce that we are mates, I thought.

(Author's POV) (Three Months Latter)

It had been an eventful three months for the two mates and as is custom they were left alone for three months. Well they were now three months mated and were very glad that neither of them had died. All of Sesshoumaru's men at arms were pleasantly surprised when it was announced that he and Kagome were to be mates.

As it turned out the men at arms were betting on when they would become mates.

It was a fun occasion when the men at arms started to celebrate the announcement. It was absolutely hilarious.

(six months latter)

A beautiful baby girl had been born to the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands and the funny thing was. Kagome had cursed out Sesshoumaru with words that would put a seasoned seaman to shame. The other lords had looked at each other and than at the door to the room that Kagome was in. "You have a strange mate Sesshoumaru-sama." They had said to Sesshoumaru.

Top of Form


	2. Authors Note Very IMPORTANT Please Read

_He He he. Opps uh this is a one shot story. So forgive me. No Shippu is not in jail he is now living in Makai and has a mate._


End file.
